youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Mermaid's Tail (KatKat; Episode List)
A list of episodes in Mermaid KatKat's A Mermaid's Tail. Season 1 Episode 1: Changes Upload Date: July 23, 2010 When Jasmin and Becky go for a walk, and end up in a mysterious pond, their lives are changed forever. Episode 2: Clueless Upload Date: August 4, 2010 When the girls are hanging out at Jasmin's place, Becky finds a clue that leads them to a pond... Episode 3: First Fullmoon sic Upload Date: August 21, 2010 Becky is listening to some music when Jasmin comes by. The girl discovers they have powers. But a full moon is up, and Jasmin is staying at Becky's... Episode 4: When Rain Comes By, So Does AJ! Upload Date: August 23, 2010 The girls are out for a walk, when they meet their younger friend AJ. But they gets suprised by the rain, and as the girls try to escape AJ follows them, and tells them something the girls would never have guessed. Episode 5: Problems Upload Date: September 22, 2010 Jasmin is lying in her bed when Becky calls. She wants to go for a walk. They find a weird place where MERMAIDS is spelled on the ground. When they get home, they aren't popping their tails... Episode 6: Trick or Treat - Or Get Out Before 6PM! Upload Date: October 23, 2010 It's 5:00 on Halloween night, and the girls' friend Rose wants to go trick or treating. When the girls come to a house, it turns out to be unlocked and empty. Inside, they find a diary, a ghost story and a note saying they will die at 6.pm... Episode 7: Wicthes sic Vs. Mermaids Upload Date: November 13, 2010 Rose is having creepy nightmares about mermaids and magic. She finally tells the girl what she really is. What happened to the mermaid pond? Can a witch be a witch and a mermaid at once? Time is running out...can Becky's grandma help? Season 2 Episode 1: The Mask Upload Date: December 20, 2010 Rose is now a mermaid full-time, and the girls go for a walk in the snow. There they find a weird key, and Rose knows where the door is. In a weird basement they find an even weirder mask, which suprises them. Episode 2: New Changes Upload Date: December 22, 2010 After finding a weird mask, the girls discovers new things. Episode 3: Swimming Disaster! Upload Date: March 6, 2011 Becky and Rose are going out swimming, and Jasmin won't come with them. While they're swimming, a girl comes by. Her name is Bailey, but you can also call her trouble... Episode 4: The Discovery Upload Date: April 21, 2011 Becky and Rose takes Jasmin to the woods to tell her about Bailey. They decide to make her think it was a dream. While they're having fun, Rose trips over a stone, which tells a story about the girls' family... Episode 5: Black Hoodie Upload Date: October 6, 2011 When the girls decide to go for a walk, they find a strange little house. When a noise comes out of it, they run. What they don't know, is that someone's following them. Or is there actually? Category:A Mermaid's Tail (Mermaid KatKat) Category:Episode List